


Define: love

by BlacKat_Arukoiya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is damned in hell anyways, Gen, Onesided possible incest?, Teased Grillster, Teased fontcest, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacKat_Arukoiya/pseuds/BlacKat_Arukoiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell, the alternative universe where literally every aspect of one's soul is corrupted to the point of complete damnation. In a Purge(genocide) run, we listen to big brother Sans experience throughout it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I trust you?

     I must've done a good job raising him, seeing that he's still alive. Papyrus, only second to Undyne in the royal guard, and my baby brother. He was a pathetic little fuckwad when we were younger, too innocent to have been able to live in this dog-eat-dog world. I fixed that, And as much as he denies it, I helped him in ways he'll never know. Built him from the start: Constant praise, over stroking his ego, etc. When he was finally old enough to be in the royal guard, I joined with him. As Undyne trained him, I went to work building up his image. Savage, strong, cruel, I burned an image to intimidating to challenge, and his ego fitted it to a “T”. After a while, he finally did fit the cut. Enough so that he tends to forget whose older.

 

"SANS FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME.”

    I opened my eyes, and speak of the devil, he was marching towards me, eyes blazing.  
_Wonder why he's so mad..? Oh yeah, Work….That thing I gotta do. Whoops._

“yeah yeah, oh no”  
    I yawned and stretched. He was two yards away from my station. I was leaning back in my chair with my legs crossed up on the counter. Despite the wood being old and rotted, the chair is really comfortable.

“how ya-”  
“SANS, YOU LAZY FUCK.”

    He stormed next to me and proceeded to kick me out of my chair. I landed a few feet away in the snow, thankfully cushioning my fall.

“you fucking asshole, you know i have one hp!”

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED THAT BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO SLEEP ON THE JOB.”  
    He slapped his hand to his forehead.  
“HONESTLY SANS, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU WOULD HAVE SURVIVED THIS LONG….”

    It was hard to not snicker at his statement. Boy did I love his ignorance.

“BROTHER ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?”

“oh yeah bro. where would i be without you?”

    He snapped his head over and looked at me with a confused-and-not-too-pleased-about-it look on his face. It was even harder to not laugh at him now. He was still trying to figure out if that was sarcasm or not! Oh my god he was so thick! I couldn't help but to start laughing. He snarled and stomped over to me, forcibly grabbing my shirt and lifting me to his eye level.

“STOP YOUR LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!”

“HAH- bro i -HAH- can't -HAHA”

    Infuriated, he threw me to the ground, manifesting some of his magic into a large femur in which he held threateningly over me.

“CEASE YOUR LAUGHING OR I’LL DO IT FOR YOU”

“i i -HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!”

* * *

 

   I don't completely mind Papyrus being the asshole that he is, mostly. I mean, it's just a annoying side effect from my care. Even so, he is mighty impressive at somethings. Not only can he cause me pain without me taking any damage, which on retrospect isn't that impressive considering the fact that my masochistic soul converts most damage into magic, but whatever he can fucking hurt me and nobody else can.  
In fact, I really like it when he throws me around and treats me like garbage. Must’ve picked it up from pops before he fuckin split. It's so fucking adorable, he thinks he's so high and mighty he believe it's his duty to take care of me. HE thinks that I have been riding HIS coattails this entire time! HA! If he knew what I was capable of he'd shit his fucking tight-ass pants! But nah, I'd never use them. Too much work…. Goddammit I forgot where I was going with this shit.

    Not wanting to repeat yesterday's mistake, I walked to the entrance of the ruins and took a nap against the door. I came here often, there was someone here I could talk openly to. I figured out who she was, the weak little whore, but I never told her- or anyone else for that matter. Talking to her, knowing she can't force herself to use my words against myself, was almost therapeutic. That and she is into god awful jokes, which goddamn finally someone else likes ‘em!

_**thud** _

    Her body slamming against the door shook me awake.

“…..knock knock”

“heh, who's there?”

“...Orange”

“heh, c'mon lady, you've already said that one before. don't fucking tell me you ran-”

“….. orange you glad I didn't say bananas…?”

    Her voice was usually raspy, only breathing the dusty air of the ruins, but this time it sounded much weaker. Deep down I wanted to ask her what's up, but I had thoughts to say and finally throw out of my head.

“ha. no, i would have preferred the bananas… i’ve told you about papyrus right?”

“...your brother..? Yes, you mention him quite a lot… you described him as quite the skilled warrior…”

 

“i can't fucking understand him! i practically raised the little bitch and done more for him than our old fucking man ever did, and all he does is treats me like shit! i've done nothing but compliment his fucking stupid ass ideas and opinions, and in return he does nothing but fucking degrades me!  
‘SANS YOU LAZY MOTHER FUCKER!’  
‘SANS YOU STUPID FUCKING TWAT!’  
‘FUCKING GOD SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE!’  
for fucks sake, can i do anything right?! and it's not like i want him to be fucking kissing my ass -in both ways, thank you very much, like he demands everyone does -once again, in both ways- but can he just throw me a fucking bone!? this whole fucking town fucking hates us cause we got to keep the nicest fucking house fucking dad left us, so we fucking only have each-fucking-other but no! he just fucking walks all over me like a fucking throw rug, knowing i fucking can't bring myself to fucking strike back!”

   My breathing is sporadic and heavy at this point. My eye sockets burn, either to tears or I'm pressuring them with too much magic. Either way, my vision is blurring and my limbs are shaking. Goddamnit, I having another anxiety attack. My body wanted to catch my breath, but I was still going.

“it makes me wonder where i fucking went wrong,  
if i even did do something wrong -cause i can assure you, he'll say he fucking didn't! did something happened to make him this way? did i fucking screw up somewhere? did i make my baby brother hate me…?”

   I can't see at all now, from tears and magical influx. I grab my knees and curl up, hoping it'll help. Of course it didn't. I was hyperventilating and couldn’t catch my breath. At this point she started singing. Her voice was still weak, but it was soothing. It was an old song, about a mother not wanting a child and soon not wanting her all grown up child to leave her. Listening to her singing, I was able to steady my breathing to the beat, until it finally returned to normal. She continued the song a few more verses after I stopped. As she slowed to a stop she asked me:  
“...better?”

“….yeah…heh heh... haven't heard that tune in a long time? whaddaya call it again? parenting is a foot in the ass?”

“Hahhah no! It didn't have a name! … Though… my son called it the late blossom… he said it reminded him of a flower he had. It never bloomed and he didn't like that. But when his father burned all of the other flowers, he wouldn't let go of it. And when it bloomed, it was the most beautiful shade of gold I swear….”

    Her voice turned empty, like she was someplace else, more that she already was.

“...you and your brother remind me of me and my child. I wanted him to not be a disappointment to him father like I was, so was very strict with him. The flower incident reinforced this… I was so hard on him…I...I…he must have hated me so much….”

    I could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. I felt really awkward, and I wanted to leave. But I couldn't. She stayed for my whole speal, the least I could do was return the favor.

“knock knock”

“….W-who's there…?”

“boo”

“Boo...who..?”

“jeez lady, i know it's a bad joke but there's no reason to cry about it.”

    I then hear her snort, followed by a few bubbly hiccups which I assumed to be her laughing while still crying.

    Once she stopped laughing we sat there in silence for a while. Only broken by her quiet voice.

“Knock knock”

“who's there?”

“Tank.”

“tank who?”

“Thank you…”

“don't, it's not necessary …”

   Thank god she couldn’t see me, cause i’m sure my skull is all shades of red right now.

“…. Can I ask you something…”

“don't see why not.”

“Let's say, hypothetically, a human gets past me and exits into your territory… what would happen?”

“well, hypothetically, me and my bro would catch and kill them, sending their soul off to king asgore.”

“...what if I ask you to protect them…”

“??? is this still hypothetically?”

“Yes.”

    I slowly get up, and then turn to face the door.  
“…...what are you asking?”

“I asking you if I send a child out there if you would protect them!”  
    She's yelling now, and I could hear her claws scraping across the stone as she stood up.

“a human child? hell no! i’d still send them off to asgore!”

“Why!?”

“are you dumb? it's my goddamn job number one, number two it fucking treason, and number th-”

“What?! Your ungrateful narcissistic asshole of a brother will be promoted if he sends it in?!”

“don't you say a word against-”

“From what you have said he's done nothing for you to and here I am asking you one simple request and you'll still would rather suffocate under his arrogance-”

“because he's family and that's fucking why! and to be honest i'd rather listen to him than some old bitchy cunt who fucking let her kid run off and kill themselves! hey guess what, my brothers not dead, so why should i care!?”

….

    There was no answer. Still furious I turned around and stormed back to my sentry station. The fucking nerve of the bitch. I can't believe I let her get to me like that! If that door wasn't there I was going to fucking slay her! Ex of the king or not! Walking through the only safe path through the traps, I made it halfway before I fucking remembered I can teleport. Kicking myself in the foot, I teleported myself into my chair. It creaked in surprise from the sudden bearing of weight, but it was a fucking chair. It didn't have feelings. Still mad, I snarled and reached under the counter to grab some mustard. Failing my hand around, I realized I was out of stock.

“for fucks state….”

   Welp, I guess it was about time for me to hang a visit to Grillby’s.

 

* * *

     Why the hell was honey mustard invented? The whole point of mustard is to be bitter, so why the fuck did someone say “hey let's sweeten this shit!” that's the kind of bullshit Papyrus would pull off while cooking. Ugh… why does the idea of honey and Papyrus fit so well in my head? Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret asking? Fucken' ANYWAY!  
   After my stocking incident, I teleported to a spot behind Grillby’s, secluded from any possible onlookers vision, and proceeded to walk into there. A popular place in Snowdin and possibly the only place where monsters hang out freely, Grillby’s is a decent sized pub, managed solely by the man himself. The pyro was a usually quiet bar-keeper, never spoke much, until you started a fight. Then he'd give you hell to pay, along with your tab. The purple candle was respectable in his keeping-to-myself attitude, so I can here often to let off some steam when i got real pissed. That and his food was killer - Literally sometimes.  
    As I walked in some of the monsters sitting in the booths grimaced, and continued as I walked to my usual seat. A few muttered my name as an Ill attempt at a greeting. Usually i didn't care, but their meek hatred was getting on my already twitched nerves. As I took my seat, Grillby nodded his head at my attendance, and proceeded to his back room.

“Hey sans.”

Oh fucking perfect.  
    I turn my head to the slob of the fish monster at the opposite end of the bar. The greasy prick was more of a mess than usual, probably cause he was dumped by the pink freak he flaunted over.

“You're here early. Hah. To lazy to even stay at your post for the shift?”

    He was obviously wasted and talking out of his lonely ass. But for some goddamn reason I took offense to his comment. Not alot though. But my tongue was already poised for a counter.

“Great to see the the fucking sentries doing-”

“your ex? i know, the little slut was basically begging for a real monster t’do her.”

“WHAT”  
    The monster fell out of his chair when I was done taunting. Boy was he drunk, you could feel his soul staggering around with his jagged movements. It would be such a blast to fuckin toy with him like this. But a flare in temperature reminded me ‘not to fight with anymore patrons’. Goddammit Grills.

“heh heh, calm your tits. i was just joshin ya.”

    The fish skeptically looked back at me, and then staggered back to his seat just as Grillby came back in. A double case of mustard in his hand, he looked at the fish then to me with a fire brow raised. I shrugged as my answer. I believe he rolled his eyes afterwards, but I could be wrong. He handed me the case, and I ripped the plastic off of it.

“thanks grillby, i really needed this shit.”

    Snapping the cap off of one, i took a swing of it. Something was off about its taste thought, it was too sweet. I look at the label, and it read honey mustard.

“goddamnit grills…”  
I muttered.  
    I already opened it, and I knew asking for a different one would be suicide, so i continued to chug it, despite the bad flavoring. Hell, I just needed the intoxication at this point. I was halfway through it when I heard a familiar crowing cutting through the quiet jazz.

“SANS YOU GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARD”

    At the realization it was Papyrus, I took a sharp breath, leading to a chain reaction which ended with the condiment shooting out of my nose, along with my eyes and mouth. Having a warm, viscous liquid dripping out from my holes, it's a feeling I swear I'll never get used to. Take it as you will. And GODDAMNIT IT BURNS MY NOSE

    I cough trying to find some air as I turn to face him. Unsurprisingly though, he was already in front of me. Grabbing my jacket’s collar, he lifted me up to his eye level.

“YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PRICK! I HEAR YOU YELLING AND I GO TO INVESTIGATE AND WHAT HAPPENS? YOU'RE NOT EVEN AT YOUR FUCKING POST! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU'RE HERE WASTING AWAY MY HARD EARNED GOLD ON GOD DAMN ALCOHOLIC CONDIMENTS!”

    On his last syllable his spit flew intentionally all over my already messy face. What? Oh fucking come on, you should know we can use magic to goddamn summon any fucking piece of flesh with goddamn perfect anatomy, you better goddamn believe we can make some goddamn spit!  
    Anyways… other than the fact that I was flushing red in self-consciousness of my embarrassing state, the older bro being scolded by his baby bro, I was surprised. When I was screaming at the bitch behind the door, he actually came looking for me out of concern. Of course he'd never see it that way and I might already be drunk, but he was concerned. A warm feeling pulsed in my soul, growing into a constant wave of joy fueled pleasure. He was still chastising me, but I was a spiritual orgasm at the moment, so I kind’ov zoned out. He must have noticed that too, cause next thing I know he's dragging me by my hood out of the pub. Dragging me through the snow to what I presume to be our house, he continued to scold me ‘bout everything that came to mind. Each word was music to my external acoustic meatus, or ear holes for all you idiots out there. Lost in the feeling, I barely noticed when we got inside, or when he turned around and slammed me into the front door, shutting it in the process. What brought me back was the sharp pain pulling on my right eye socket.

    It was slight at first, like that stinging feeling you get from stubbing a toe, but then it jumped up to completely unbearable in freaking instant. I reach up to grab whatever is pulling on my eye but they don't move, they CAN'T move. Panicked, my left eye tries to focus on what he was doing. A scowl on his face, Papyrus’s thumb was curled into my eye socket, holding me up and pinning all of my weight in the crest of my eye, while the rest of his fingers cradled around the rest of my cranium. Just as quickly as I processed this he starts gripping tighter, cracking the dried mustard around the area.

“GLAD TO HAVE YOUR ATTENTION BACK SANS. NOW, CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? OR SHOULD I FORCE YOU TO?

 

* * *

 

    Goddamn my head still hurt, but from the hangover or from Papyrus i'll never know. After hanging me against the door, he began to, uhm, interrogate me, as I presume he was going for? Okay, I wouldn't be the first to say he was a sadist, but I would be the leading testimony for it. After he fucken grew to the size of a giant, I became his favorite training dummy. Finding pressure points, weak spots, common SOUL placements, things most monsters would call “an assault”. I didn't mind, in fact i was usually asleep or drunk during them. Recently as he's been just been plain out torturing me, it's been slowly turning me on. I know, I get aroused when my brother abuses me. I'm a freak, now fuck off. I already have him and my conscious kink-shaming me, and when you kink-shame yourself you know you have a problem.  
    So, he wanted to know who I was screaming at and why. I usually would have toyed with Papy, getting him flustered as I relished in his anger and my pain, but I caved early. His hold on me hurt like a bitch, and quicker than it was pleasing. So I told him about the old hag behind the door, how I'd talk to her about my feelings- yadda yadda yadda. Of course then he dropped me and proceeded to yell at me for that as well.

“ SANS YOU STUPID FOOL, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU GET FOR TRUSTING SOMEONE ELSE. I SWEAR, YOU'D BE A COMPLETE WRECK WITHOUT ME, MORE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE.”

“heh, so who am i supposed to trust? you?”

“WELL IS THAT NOT OBVIOUS? OF COURSE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME, I AM YOUR BOSS AND YOUR BROTHER. GOD YOU ARE UTTERLY HOPELESS.”

“i guess i am, but the real question is can i trust you?”

“….”

    He turned his head away after that. I could see he was scowling, and his face was flushed. Then he pushed me aside and grabbed the door handle.

“THAT'S AN EVEN STUPIDER QUESTION, OF COURSE YOU CAN TRUST ME. NOW CLEAN YOURSELF UP, YOU'RE DONE FOR THE DAY.”

    After his last words, he slammed the door on my stunned ass. I smiled when I got back on my feet. And as I walked into the kitchen to wash off my face, I was still smiling. Even under all that ego and sadism, my baby brother was still a soft little prick. Heh. And that was a secret I'd take to the grave. Or at least to bed.

    This morning, it took me a while to wake up. I kept having a dream, a dream where that I already woke up and started the day. and it repeated itself 10 or 21 times before I finally woke up. The head-skull?-ache didn't help much either. When I finally got downstairs, Papyrus was cooking breakfast.

“SANS? YOU'RE UP EARLY… DECIDING TO ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING TODAY?!”

“naw bro. had a weird dream last night…”

“I REALLY DON'T CARE…”

“...that i already woke up, but then i'd wake up again like it never happened. i got sick of it so i decided to come down early.”

“THAT'S REALLY WEIRD, FOR HAD A SIMILAR DREAM.”

“that is weird… are those pancakes?”

“YES, I DECIDED TO FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS TODAY, DON'T YOU DARE TELL UNDYNE THOUGH.”

“no problem.”

    I grabbed a cake and ate it like a taco. See, if he reads the directions, Papyrus can cook. After a shit - fest with Undyne though, he ignores them and creates his own recipes. Let's just say it's the reason why I eat at Grillby’s.

    As soon as we were done eating, we headed off to our stations. Papyrus was convinced there was something afoot, and demanded that I try to do my job.

“c'mon boss, ya know i don't like making promises”

“THAN TAKE IT AS AN ORDER”

“okay”

“THIS BETTER NOT END UP LIKE YOUR SOCK”

“okay”

“NYAHHHHH!”

    When Papyrus reached his station, he reiterated his feeling, and told me to recalibrate my traps. I nodded as I continued to walk to my station. When I reached my destination, I grunted as a greeting towards it and sat down in the familiar old chair, which gave a happy creak to my presence; or a sad one. I don't speak chair. As usual, nothing happens for the longest time, then the heat came.

    It was always in waves, and always from the door. I thought about the lady, and what I said to her. Maybe she's upset that i'm not there apologizing and is throwing a temper-tantrum against the door? Naw she's too old for that. The snow partially melted from it all, and it was getting muggy. It was starting to get on my nerves. I get up from my chair and teleport to the door, in time with the final heat wave. As I manifest in front of the door, it's smells of charcoal and it's quiet. I go to knock on the door, but i'm stilled as I hear a blood-curdling howl cut through the gate. It was ever changing from laughter to screams, and it's pitch was that of nails on a chalk board. I reflexively teleport away behind a tree far to the side. The cry soon faded away, and I felt sick to my stomach- Ribs, stupid flesh colloquialisms.  
    I peered around the tree towards the door. What the hell was that?! I got my answer immediately though, for the door opened, and through the cloud of dust and ash fuming out of the opening, stepped out a child.

    The human child was just barely smaller than me, with a brown mop-head and almond eyes squinting from all the loose airborne debris. It wore a charred indigo striped sweater and dark shorts. It ran forwards a bit and dropped to the ground just before the trap line. It seemed to be gasping for air, crying at that. I could believe my eyes. It was a human child. A HUMAN. So that's why the hag asked me such a fucking weird question, she was harboring a human child! But..  
I turned back to the door.

    _I never said I would watch over them, why is she just letting them go?_

    Out of the corner of my eye, I see something yellow pop out by the human. I turn to see a yellow flower comforting the child, while it was holding a dusty toy knife in one of its leaves.  
_Ah. I see now._  
I stifled a chuckle.  
_No matter though, the hag was bound to get herself killed._  
    I watched hungrily as the human accepted the toy from the flower, and helps it wrap itself around their shoulder. Then they turned to the path ahead, My path. Now my job was to wait for the human to die, and then collect it's soul from its corpse. But, this human was smart. Before it took a step, it took a stick the flower produced and tapped the ground before it. It found each pitfall, each tripwire, everything. I didn't care though, I had formed a brilliant fucking plan. It was a plan I had the outline for a long time as well.

    ⅓ of the way passed, the human had trouble on a tree limb that had fallen, and had to climb over it. As they were focused on the traps, it left me a golden opportunity. Focusing my magic over the tree, I swung my hand down. The sudden increased gravity and pressure shattered the branch, sending debris in various directions, even setting off a few of the traps ahead. The human and it's companion swung around in terror, frantically swinging their heads around looking for an explanation for its suddenness. It was so difficult to not laugh, I had to keep my jaw iron-shut.

    ⅔ passed, there were young trees scattered around the trail. Traps were now built gravity dominate, hanging hidden from view in the small branches above. The kid was smart though, noticing how where the leaves grew is where the dangers lay. Following the trails of decomposing leaves, they started to weave through the trees, constantly stopping to look around for any signs of anybody else. Another opportunity opened, I decided to play with my food. I teleported a few yards behind the kid, but intentionally on a trigger. Before the spikes could hit me though, I teleported to their side. As they turned to the sudden noise, I was perfectly in their blind spot. Trying so hard not to laugh, I stood there as quietly as I could as they looked around. Only as the were about to turn to see me did I teleport again out of sight. Seeing me out of the corner of their eye, they swung their toy at my old spot. Even though I was a ways away from them now, I could feel their soul quivering side them. Goddamn, it was so hard not to laugh…

    They passed all the traps, and were coming up to the gate. They stopped in front of it, clearly baffled by the sheer size of the bars. In their stillness, I decided to end my fun and start my plan.  
Extending my hand, I focused my magic around the two, rendering them immobile. Teleporting a few yards behind them, I started to walk towards them, excruciatingly slow. As i finally reached them, I spoke.

“ _ **h u m a n**_

_**i s   t h a t   h o w   y o u   g r e e t   a   n e w   p a l ?** _

_**t u r n.  a r o u n d   a n d   s h a k e   m y   h a n d .”** _


	2. Define: introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and flowey have arrived, but what does that mean for the brothers? 
> 
> Underfell, the alternative universe where literally every aspect of one's soul is corrupted to the point of complete damnation. In a Purge(genocide) run, we listen to big brother Sans experience throughout it all.

**_“h u m a n_ **

**_i s    t h a t     h o w     y o u     g r e e t   a   n e w   p a l ?_ **

**_t u r n   a r o u n d   a n d    s h a k e    m y   h a n d .”_ **

    I release my magic and outstretched my arm. They both were clearly shaking, and the flower sunk into the child's shirt like a turtle. The kid gulped, and then turned around with its hand in front and took my hand.

“Gyaaah!?!?!”

    They jumped back in pain, and I couldn’t keep in my laughter. I had put on a joy buzzer i found in the garbage dump a while back. Been dying to use it.

“oh my fucking god -HAHAHAHA- i seriously can't believe -HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- that after all of that that you would just shake someone's hand so willingly! HAHAHAHA! oh- you're fucking hilarious, you know that sweetcheeks?”

    The flower popped out of the shirt and looked at its companion, who looked back at it. The kid then turned back to me and smiled, with a disapproving look from the flower.  
Boy this is going to be easier than I thought..

“ha, you've gotta good sense of humor! good thing to have down here, keeps ya sane…. mildly.”  
   I chortle at my own joke. It was a good one and needed the praise. I look back at them and see them still smiling though, and curve my laugh into a quiet growl.  
“ ya see thou kid, i'm supposed to kill little bastards like you…”

    The kid sunk back immediately, eyes fearful and the flower trying to protect the kids face. When was the last time I got to fuck with anyone like this? Damn, even the monster kid wasn't this dull!

“buuuut i really don't feel like it today, ya know. too much paperwork, too much time focused on dealing with people. besides, i've had my fun with ya already sweetcheeks!”

   They give a sigh of relief, the flower still not convinced. What is this weed? A see eyestalk?

“my brother, however, he's a human hunting fanatic! he'd kill you on sight just cause!”

“SANS”

“oi, speak of the devil….”  
   Brilliant fucking time, as always. The kid panicked quietly and rushed to hide behind one of the gates thick poles. I laugh again and walk through the hidden opening, heading towards my station right as Papyrus rushed into view. As predicted, his gob was already aflying

“SANS GODDAMNIT WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST, WERE YOU OFF FUCKING SLEEPING AGAIN!?!?!?!?”

“heh, i wish i was bro. heard a few traps go off, went to go check on em. i was surprised no one fell for them.”

   He narrowed his eyes and hissed.  
“SANS, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE START THIS AGAIN, ”

“i mean, i'm pretty sure they were all on point.”

“SANS”

“but i guess they were just another dead ringer.”

“MOTHER OF FUCK SANS, I'M LEAVING. DON'T BOTHER ME IN LESS THERE'S ACTUALLY SOMETHING IMPORTANT, THAT'S NOT CONDIMENT INVOLVED!!”

   That hilariously pissed off face burned into his skull, Paps turned heel and stormed away. Knowing him, he was most likely performing his peanut gallery soliloquy to his audience of none. And the caws of his crowing confirmed that.

“hey, sweetcheeks, you and your dandelion can come out now, he's not gonna hear us.”

   The child walked through the opening to the gate I revealed and ran towards where i was. I grin at their terror, and at the blind trust. I was about to turn around to continue to talk to them, but they grabbed and pulled at my side as they peered around me. I snarled and slapped them away, making them yelp in pain and fall to the snow as they held their cheek.

“don't get any ideas sweet-cheeks, i'm rooting for your demise.”

   Okay, I kinda regretted slapping them. Cause if there was a mark, Paps would know I had met a human and not given them up to him immediately. But being a monster of 1 HP, ya gotta be careful who and what touches you. Not everyone can control their power like Paps…. Actually… Grillbys’ been getting better at it.

“now, listen up sweetcheeks if ya wanna keep breathing.”  
   I grab their shoulder and push them against a bar.  
“this is our deal, so i'd listen up. i'm sure your victory over the old bitch was intentional on her part, but i can see right through you- you don't have the spine to survive this. So i’ll cut you a deal: if you act like you're an actual threat , maybe kill a few lesser monsters, i'll make sure you make it through to the passageway to waterfall alive. there, you will die accordingly to whatever my brother wishes, capish?”

   The child was shaking, unable to answer, so the flower poised it's head upright as if it was trying to make itself intimidating, to no avail might I say.  
“W-what if we don't accept the deal!?”  
   The weeds squeaky voice was beyond annoying.

“well then..”  
   I grab the child's jaw with my free hand, and yank it so we're eye to eye.  
“i guess i'll keep you all for myself then…”  
   I lean in closer, the child is violently shaking, which led to a pleasing vibration throughout my body.  
“And trust me, by the time I'm done, you'd be begging for the mercy of death.”  
   The child was mortified at this point, their entire body quivering. The vegetation it boasted was trying it's best to be the hero for the child and it was all the more hilarious to the situation.

“You're sick!”  
  They use their leaves- hey, they summoned vines to push me away, maybe he ain't a pansy, and stand poised over them like a protective mother.  
“They're not even 10!”

“Ugh, fine, I'd sell their meat to someone else then”  
   This was turning into utter bullshit by now, and the weed wouldn't stop talking. I scratched my parietal and spat onto the flower, who gagged and wiped it's face as the human child tried aimlessly to help it.

“look, I ain't here ta negotiate with a weed, so take it or leave it.”  
   I held out my hand once again, and they stared at it frailly. The child had very supple features: small cheeks, a rounded chin. Their preciousness and likeness to a doll was a bit unnerving.  
“.... ya gonna take my hand ‘er not?!”  
“....y-you never took off the buzzer….”  
“hmmm…?”  
“I asked you to take it off….”  
“no ya didn't.”

   They wince back as if they broke something, and shook their head frantically.  
“ n-never mind….”  
   I look at them, cocking a brow before chuckling and giving then a half grunted ‘whatever’. I put hand back into my pocket and groaned, just waiting for them to leave now. They stare at me, both of them, not really moving. I stare back, to lazy to actually verbally complain about it or move. This continued on for a couple more minutes, and I was getting disturbed by the shy smile they were trying to give me.  
“Fucking, if yer not gonna leave I can kill ya right ‘ere and now!”  
   They get the message, and the child turned heel and ran off. I couldn't help but chuckle at their little terror filled eyes, the way they tripped and fell in the snow. They were cute… in a disgusting, pathetic way.

   As soon as they were out of sight, I teleported ahead and watched them for a few more seconds. Out of sight in the trees, I watched then as they trudged through the snow covered path. This was almost pathetically easy! The child was maybe at level five, mostly from the old hags suicide, and they didn't show any strength from it at all. They trembled in their boots and flinched at every sound….

Wait…

   I growled and bite the tip of my fingers. How was this pathetic quivering twig going to survive past any more of these traps, let alone the monsters that wander around here! Papyrus would probably kill it out of mercy! Hissing in frustration I teleported forward again, appearing g a distance behind Papyrus. As much as I'd hate to do, I'm gonna hafta do a bit more than I want to to make this work! I ran up to him, trying to seem like I was out of breath from running. Wasn't too hard. I can run very long.

“Boss! BOSS!”  
   He stops and turns around, a confused and irritated look on his face.

“WHAT IS IT NOW, SANS? IT BETTER NOT BE… WERE YOU JUST RUNNING?”

“hah… hah… yeah boss, I was running… decided to jog your memory that I can”

“SANS I WILL FUCKING-”

“besides the point boss, there's a human.”  
   He seemed to almost be at a loss of words at first, completely taken aback.

“....S…. SANS THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!”

“i ain't joking boss, my funny bone is turned off now. A human kid got through the traps after you left..”

_**SNAP** _

   Damn, this kid had no grace at all. As I turn around upon instinct to look at the source of the noise, Papyrus already jumped the gun and summoned bones to fire at the kid. As soon as my pupil landed on the kid the bones impaired them immediately.

Dead.  
Done.  
   Before my plan even started it was ruined. So much for piling onto baby bros ‘greatness’ I thought. Blinking and prepared a sigh and another groan inducing pun when…. The kid was still there.  
Wha..? How!? I just saw them…! I look over quickly to where I was sure they died at and all I saw was bones in the snow. How did they dodge that?! They… they're supposed to be dead!

“SANS DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME CAPTURE- NO, KILL THEM!!”  
   That voice snapped me back into reality. I turn around to stop him and wave my arms.

“woah woah woah WOAH boss, calm down and think for a second!”

“SANS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, THE HUMAN IS RIGHT THERE!”

“look at them boss, they're a pathetic twig!”

“YOUR POINT?!”

“it's a fourth of the size undyne’s took down! you bring it's dead body in, ya really think she's gonna be impressed?”  
   He growled and looked away angrily, desommoning the bones as the child rose up a bit.

“...WHAT ARE YOU SCHEMING SANS?”

“let the thing wander around and gain a few levels, ya know, let it become an actual threat”

“YOU'RE SUGGESTING I LET IT KILL OTHER MONSTERS FOR MY OWN BENEFIT?! NYEHEHEH, I'M LIKING THE SOUNDS OF THIS. MAYBE IF WE'RE LUCKY IT'LL KILL THOSE GODFORSAKEN MUTTS.”

“see boss? Now you're thinking! Just imagine when you kill it after it's killed half the town! You'll be a hero to the capital and whoevers left!”  
   Just gotta keep stroking his ego… the child was clearly mortified at our exchange of words, it's shaking limbs in the snow causing it's weed companion to grow vines down into their arms to stabilize them. Fucking hell, this better work…

“BUT WHAT IF THEY DIE…?”  
   Papyrus seemed deep in thought as he looked over at them. He walked over to where they sat and picked them up by their sweater, causing them to yelp and cry quietly.

“THEY'RE AT SUCH A LOW LV, NOT TO MENTION HOW SOFT AND SQUISHY THEY ARE….”  
   He grabs and pulls at their jaws and cheeks, making them squeeze their eyes shut and cry more. Their flower had hidden inside their clothes at this point, trying to keep them from falling out of their sweater.

  
“eh don't worry boss, I'll watch them. I'll make sure they don't die without anybody noticing.”  
   Papyrus hummed in thought, still holding and turning the human's chin as he examined it. He then grunted and dropped them into the snow, their bodies making a quiet crunch in the snow as they yelp again.

“HUMAN. IT IS BEEN DECIDED THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL SPARE YOU UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm orry this is late, school and summer is a bitch lel. please tell me if you want me continue this!


	3. Define: Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell, the alternative universe where literally every aspect of one's soul is corrupted to the point of complete damnation. In a Purge(genocide) run, we listen to big brother Sans experience throughout it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THIS IS SHORT I'M STUPID AND SORRY I KNOW
> 
> but I'm going to be typing the rest of this, I promise. 
> 
> Found a song to muse to, Hypnotized by Set it Off Fits Sans quite well imo

 

“HUMAN. IT IS BEEN DECIDED THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL SPARE YOU UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!”

 

   He strikes a very triumphant and dominating pose, goddamn was his ass tempting…

To smack or not so smack…? That is the question.

“  YOU WILL LEAVE NO MONSTERS ALIVE YOU CONFRONT-”

“ how they gonna know a human's doing it though without any survivors?

“ THOUGH AN EXCEPTION SHALL BE MADE FOR THAT REALIZATION”

The glare he gave me was much enjoyed.

“AS YOU PROGRESS THROUGH MY SECTOR, YOU WILL PLAY ALONG WITH MY PUZZLES AND TRAPS, AS TO SHOW THAT WE HAVE NOT MADE ANY DEAL OF ANY SORTS. WITH THAT, YOU WILL NOT DISCLOSE THIS TO ANYONE BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNLESS YOU WISH FOR A SOONER DEMISE TO MY AWESOME PROWESS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND???”

   The child looked up at him, body quivering as they nodded slowly. Their eyes glanced at me then, as if expecting something. Not to disappoint, I flash magic through my eyes and gave them a nice red glare with my smile. They very quickly looked back to Paps.

 

“GOOD. I AM OFF THEN TO PREPARE MY TRAPS FOR YOU. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME.”

“i won't.”

“SANS I WAS FUCKING TALKING TO THE HUMAN.”

“so i’m-”

“DON'T DISAPPOINT ME EITHER”

“darn”

   Scowling quite intensely, he gave a low snarl as he turned on his heel and marched off, his long strides carrying him out of earshot in a few seconds. I turn back to the child, only to see them crying in the snow. The flower was out trying to calm them down, but they were hysterical. Wheezing… body quivering from the lack of oxygen…. 

 

“ fer fucks sake…”

   Shaking out thoughts in annoyance, I step over and squat, grabbing the kids shoulders and shaking them. 

“ oi, stop crying already. yer not gonna die just yet..”

   They tense up and sob harder, making the flower look up at me in disbelief. I curl my lips at it before continuing.

“ but if ya keep the noise up ya might attract som’ore monsters, and yer clearly in no condition to fight.”

   They don't stop, and it's getting very uncomfortable for me now. The weed cooed and tried to hush the child to no avail, and clearly what i did did jack shit. But the crying…..

Dammit, I can't stand the crying…

 

“ aiit… hush up ya fuckin’ baby boness…”

   Gowling lowly, I take off my jacket and wrap them in it so when I pick them up my phalanges didn't pinch their skin. They yelp, it and the flower cowering as I carry them off to my station nearby. They were blubbering the whole way, quieter but still annoying as all hell. They were scared, terrified, so much so that they reeked of it. 

Boy… some shit I got myself into….

   I plop them on my chair, the junk giving no noise at all to the human's tiny frame. Great, now I have a chair telling me I'm fat. I grunt as I kneel down under the station, opening the small reheaterator I stowed in the corner and grabbing a old hot dog. It was from last week, had forgot it in my pocket for a while and left it in here after I took a bite from it, but it was still food. I held it back to the kid as I shut the door, turning back to see their surprised and conflicted expression stare back. 

 

“....what? yer hungry ain'tcha? probs low health too…”

   With a flash of my eyes, I check their stats really quick to make sure I'm not giving away my food for nothing. 

“ name… don't care. lvl 5, pathetic…. hp, 5 out of 36, yep. yer gonna need this.”

   They look at me again for another few moments, almost repeating their bullshit from before. Nope. I growl and toss the hot dog at their lap, standing up and swiping off the snow frowned my shorts.

 

“i ain't gonna feed you, nor are you going to stay here with my jacket for long. after this there's not gonna be any help from me”

   I look back at them from the corner of my eye, catching the small, weak smile before grabbing the tossed dog and opening their mouth to start eating it. It was almost difficult to not stare, the child's pristine features, almost unmarked skin, it was such a goddamn contrast to everyone's rough and rugged features. It was so perfect and sacrosanct, it almost felt wrong to be leading them to their demise.

….

Almost.

 

   Once they finished eating, they stood up and walked over to me, smiling as they held out my jacket. I snarl and land swipe it from their arms, looking away as I put it back on.

“would you stop fucking smiling, it's creepy and as all hell.”

   They giggle, earning me blue their soul and smacking them to a nearby tree. They yelp in pain, the flower clinging onto their neck as  they crumble to the ground after it's released. They quickly get the message, whining as they stumbled to their feet and dash off down the trail. Stars, this was gonna be complete bullshit trying to keep them alive.


End file.
